User talk:Appledash
Charart Requests Status: i'm lazy and probably won't do it unless you nag me and say 'hey please do this for me i love you' Proper Layout: Charart :Pelt Color: :Eye Color: :Any Markings: (tabby, tuxedo, tortoiseshell, wavy stripes, ect.) :Any Effects: (scars, nicked ears, ect.) :Who This User Request is From: :File Name: :Gender: :Rank: :Fur :Remember: You can only have one personal image. I will upload it under yourusername.personal.png, regardless if you want it or not. That is the image policy. '' Chapter Hi Icy, There was a chapter I nominated that had the voting made for, but I think it was forgotten to be put onto the PB votes section, because it isn't there. It's Forum:Silver_Nomination_-_The_Rescue/Part_2 21:32, January 10, 2016 (UTC) i just dont want them writing junk on my talk page, its anoying and could u tell them to stop best regards, tawnyfang ummm okay, that rule does not make sense, could u please explain it to me? (by the way nice den) tawnyfang sorry for anoying u but im new so how do i create one of thoose?? tawnyfang ok, your very nice i gtg but can we be freinds? thanks for helping, tawnyfang hey, icy, this is a charart reqest, because i would like you to make me a cat cuz your awesome. pelt color: white tabby longhaired wavy black stripes eartufts green eyes torn ears, fluffy tail, black paws. show me it on your page then ill get it. call it tawnyfang from tawnyfang ps(your awesome) also on my talk page tell me when your done, tawnyfang also this cat is a tom deputy tawnyfang Project Books Hey Icy, Sorry to bother you about this, but there are lots of silver nominations on PB that should have been CBV'ed or had their votes up a while ago. There's also a vote that needs to be closed. Could you CBV/put up the votes for these nominations? Thanks! also, could you add the ''The Ultimate Guide and Secrets of the Clans sections for monster? ;) 03:28 Sat Jan 30 I Would love to Join your talk page, Please! PC FA Hey can you get Cherrytail up at the front page of the wiki? I'm really busy this week and can't take time to write it out. 20:41, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Thankyou! I've covered everything else you just need to write up for the front page. 20:55, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Project Books Hello, I did go on PB's talk page and saw all of the conversation about inactivity and I know I was once part of the project, and got kicked from it. I do wish to join PB again...but I don't know if that's really possible? I totally respect that I was inactive for a solid two months, and I deserved to be booted off then, but I was in the middle of a huge mid-life crisis, and I really couldn't help it. There has to be consequences for the project to work, such as getting removed from the project. I was wondering since I was 'technically' a member before the conversation on activity was started, if maybe you could assign me a number of articles to do to be back on the project. I won't leave again, I know that. If I can't be part of the project, then I wish y'all the best of luck and will always be there to support the project. Sorry for ranting... :) Respectfully ~ Archive 29 I realize that it's really not that important, but a join request is in PB archive 29, and all the other join requests are in a seperate archive section so I just wanted to let you know just in case you wanted to change it. Probably not important tho. 20:21, 2 February 2016 (UTC) Re: BloodClan That's okay. I think I'll probably nominate it for gold sometime in the next few weeks, but I was wondering, is a gold nomination pretty much the same procedures as a silver nomination, except that the article must have been an FA? Also, just wanted to point out that SkyClan's Destiny/21's Nomination was CBV'ed, but archived before the vote was up. Could you fix this? 00:48 Wed Feb 3 Quotes Hello! There were some chapter subpages that were made silver(a long time ago) and they don't have quotes. I was wondering if I would be allowed to add them? I'm pretty sure I should, but they are already silver and everything. Some examples are the subpages from The Darkest Hour so... 15:40, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Psst... Hey, Icy... My images have gone over three days without comment, could scarly has comment? 05:04, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Apprentice tutorial thanks! I just tried out your tortie tutorial and I think that cat I made turned out beautiful. So I just wanted to say thanks and I also hope you do more video tutorials! They are super helpful. 21:27, February 21, 2016 (UTC) talk page There's nothing wrong with it. i'm starting to think you just don't like me. it's just a quote, and who's going to look at my page anyway? it's not against the rules. There's nothing wrong with it. Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 16:21, February 23, 2016 (UTC) quote Can't i edit it? And i am allowed to add it back, it's just some people don't want me to. i'll just change it. What's wrong with it, the eyeballs? Or what? Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 20:13, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Brightheart Why did you undo it? Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 17:32, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Well, i'll find another thing. And dogs can't scratch. They just can't. Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 17:35, February 24, 2016 (UTC) When i get my dog's claws, press them as hard as possible to my skin, and rake them down it, it doesn't make a mark. At all. Their claws are worn down, they can't retract them. And they can't swipe. They don't swipe. How would those claw marks get on Brightheart's muzzle? only if the dog held her down while she was "knocked out", and suddenly grew sharp claws, and scratched her. Or maybe they're teeth marks that look like claw marks. Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 17:45, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi there! I made a post yesterday called Join LightClan and it said you deleted it. May I know the reason why do I don't make that mistake again? Thx. Question? How do I become a warrior? I have had 3 images approved but I'm still confused. Thanks in advance! 09:05, February 27, 2016 (UTC) what do u mean u have 3 images approved? Wildflight (talk) 09:56, February 27, 2016 (UTC)]] Your Profile I love ''your profile picture! I was just watching The Lion Guard this morning! You'd think Fuli would be smarter...Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:50, February 27, 2016 (UTC) News Hi, I know it's sorta late now, but can you add Ravenpaw's Farewell release on the News thing on the front page? You seem to be the one updating the news so I thought I'd ask. Spookycat27" ''16:20 Tue Mar 1" Project Books FA Hello, I was wondering if you could type up the FA for'' Mapleshade's Vengeance? Of course, I've also another suggestion. Since YS never really made it onto the front page, would it be okay to give it like a week up there or something? I know Feb. already has passed and all but it's a little misleading to say on YS's page "This article was previously featured on the main page" when it really wasn't. Actually, no one ever put the FA template on there...? Weird, probably should be. If you haven't the time, let me know and I could type it up. (not quite sure I'm allowed to anyway lol) Spookycat27" ''14:37 Wed Mar 2" Vote Hi Icy, I noticed that one of the chapters I had nominated, The Lost Warrior/Chapter 2, was archived but didn't get a vote put up. Could you make the vote? Thanks! 23:02 Fri Mar 4 DoTC things Hey Icy, By the way, what do we do with the little 2 chapter short stories in the back of the DoTC books? (i.e How Wind and Gorse met, Slate's backstory, River Ripple's backstory, and Sun Shadow) Do we create subpages of some sort for them? Just curious, since they never existed in any other arc so I couldn't find an example. Spookycat27" 01:59 Sun Mar 6" Hasn't gone through yet, but it will probably show up when the cache thing resets at 00:00 every day. So, if we were to do the bonus scene, would it be added to the chapter dropdown menu? Good idea for that by the way :) Spookycat27" 02:26 Sun Mar 6" Kay. So would I make like a main article: The First Battle/Bonus Scene then make The First Battle/Bonus Scene/Chapter 1 ? or just make it cliffnotes style and just put it all on a main. Spookycat27" 02:36 Sun Mar 6" April FA Hello, So I was wondering if you should put the "April FA" sections back up? I saw that you archived it, but don't we usually leave it up for longer, then vote on it? Only you, me and Maple commented on it anyways so.. Spookycat27 March 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Sorry, I have just a bit of homework to finish, then I have to shut off my laptop for the night. Glad you got it to work though! Hopefully we can do it tomorrow. Spookycat27 March 7, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I know I told you 3 in chat but I have spelling bee practice oh joy :3 I hope I do well this year. Anyways, I get home from that at 3:45 so just to let you know. I'll be downloading all the blanks ahead of time also. Spookycat27 March 7, 2016 (UTC) Ay, sure. I'll have to hop off at about 8 ish, but I'm usually on the wiki until then. Right now my GIMP will only fill black...? I heard about some people online having the same troubles too, but can't fix it. So I ended up finishing, although I had to manually erase all the waste. Couldn't figure out the eyes, :P http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p552/Spookycat27/graycat_zps6ktdzdsq.png Stuff So I'm just gonna lump a few topics in one messgae if that's okay. :P In PB, these articles, The Ultimate Guide/Cliffnotes and Night Whispers/Chapter 8 both had votes, but don't have silver on the article. Could you fix this? I decided to be dumb and stay up late making this --> http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p552/Spookycat27/patches_zpsem1ioqux.png and this --> http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p552/Spookycat27/brown_zpsoma8actr.png. I realize they probably look /awful/ but I'm sorta beyond caring at this point. #itried Er it turned out really not ticked-ish, but I like it anyway.http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p552/Spookycat27/ticked%20tabby_zps1fi4beq2.png Okay, so I was in the middle of a fancy resturant when I /finally/ remembered what you were supposed to be teaching me today. I needed to learn how to do eyes. Ugh, I was trying to remember the whole lesson what it was but I couldn't remember. Perhaps that could be our next lesson? Oh and haha I don't know the shading placement for this blank so no shading... PCA Hi, Icy. I don't know how much time you have, but I was wondering if you could give me a few lessons on PCA in a bit? Last time you were a great help. Jaysnow (talk) 21:38, March 11, 2016 (UTC) kion omg, you like the lion gaurd too! Belllastar (talk) 17:54, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Makes sense Userboxes Thanks Icy! Also, do you know if the pictures for characters are supposed to be updated to their current ranks? For example, would Yellowfang have her medicine cat image or her StarClan picture? 04:49 Sun Mar 13 Okay, one last question: how are the shipping pictures made? I know that they are images posted on another wiki, but how are the files themselves made? Because there are lots of shipping pictures that aren't there. If it's hard to explain though then that's fine. 05:04 Sun Mar 13 How are the pictures combined? I tried make BumblestripexRosepetal (you can see my failed attempt here and first tried to use GIMP (although tbh I only got it yesterday so I'm pretty clueless with it lol), and the Bumblestripe picture would upload just fine, but when I would try to upload Rosepetal's image it would open a new file and not on the one tht Bumble was on, if that makes any sense. I tried copy-and-pasting Rosepetal's image from there onto Bumblestripe's file but only her outline would show, none of the colors were visible. She didn't have a transparent background layer either... Do you know how to fix that problem? 17:48 Sun Mar 13 Actually, nevermind that I got it to work! Thanks for the help! 18:02 Sun Mar 13 Inactivity Hey Icy, From tomorrow at around this time until about 2 weeks after that, I will be inactive, and although I probably will be able to check the wiki every few days, I might not be able to. Do you think you could sort of be a temporary lead for PW during that time? So like if something is a day or two late on a CBV, closing of a vote, etc. because I haven't seen to it, could you do the regular lead role for that? I think you would be allowed to, especially since you are an admin, so if you were willing to do that, I would REALLY appreciate it. btw, idk if you are aware, but I just wanted to point out that for the shippings on your userpage, you got the order of the coding switched so that it links to the cats' name's prefix but shows the full name, if that makes sense 22:04 Wed Mar 16 Okay, thanks so much! ^.^ 23:27 Wed Mar 16 Silver Grade ~ PB Hi! So I was looking through the Silver grade in PB and some of the articles that were "featured" or whatnot aren't gold. Well,most of them are allegiances anyway. Could you fix some of the ones below? *Midnight (Book)/Allegiances *Dark River/Allegiances *Dark River Main Article, Gallery, and and Cliffnotes *The Forgotten Warrior Main Article, Gallery, Allegiances and Cliffnotes Also, the silver grade list had some gold articles in it, and they never switched lists. Could you fix these too? *Twilight/Allegiances Main Article, Gallery, and Cliffnotes *Sunset/Allegiances Main Article, Gallery, and Cliffnotes *Eclipse/Allegiances Main Article, Gallery, and Cliffnotes *Midnight (Book) Main Article, Gallery, and Cliffnotes Idk these were just the ones I saw, but there might be more. Oh yeah, also POS's stuff is still in the Silver Grade list too :3 Whenever you feel like it! I'm pretty busy tomorrow, but you might catch me then. Sunday might be a bit more convienent this week in particular, but (as you probably know) I'm on pretty much every weekday. And another thing, I just checked and Twilight, Sunset, and Eclipse and the stuff with them are still in the Silver^^ They're still in the Silver G3 list on the PB main page. Found some more stuff: *The Last Hope/Allegiances ~ Needs to be in Gold list *Idk if this counts, but the Yellowfang's Secret stuff too *Leafpool's Wish/Allegiances ~ needs to be placed in the Silver list *Corresponding pages for A Forest Divided ~ Needs to be in Gold list *Also, Forum:Silver Nomination - Long Shadows/Chapter 9 needs to be closed as it's a couple months old. Then it needs the grade too. ty, Art Theft Hi, I wasn't sure who I should turn to about this, but there's a user on DeviantArt who stole most of our blanks from the Warriors Wiki here: http://robinkittyartist.deviantart.com/gallery/ Charart I got the email just now about you editing the approval page under Flame's section (I was at school then I had some chores to take care of), and I was so scared and thinking, "Oh no, I have to figure out how to do another edit with only one layer!" I was so distressed, and then it said that you merely changed it to "CBA" and told me I was ready to be an apprentice! I am very honored of your decision, so thank you. For the most part I think all I'm still working on is tortoiseshells and other odd patterns, but Stealth said she'd get to that in the near-future. Also, for the record, I think Spookycat is very lucky to get you as a mentor. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:15, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Dappled Kitty So I finished, and I think it turned out alright. http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p552/Spookycat27/Dapple_zpsypo2khc6.png Oh and about earlier, I haven't been on the wiki 6 months yet...but I might try anyway when I reach 5 1/2. Oh, there's also a redirect in the wiki's main navigation. It's for Enter the Clans, and if you find it in the main menu, it just redirects and stuff. Could you fix it? http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p552/Spookycat27/dapple2_zpsjjxdnmw1.png :P Signature Hi, I'd really like to have a signature but I'm not sure how to create one. Leave a message on my talk page, please? ^^ Jaysnow (talk) 01:55, March 27, 2016 (UTC) I don't know how to create one so helping me out would be nice. Could you create one for me or you can tell me how to do it also. Jaysnow (talk) 02:48, March 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm back Hey Icy, I'm back to the wiki! Thanks so much for taking care of PW during my absence, especially since I learned that talk pages can't be edited on mobile. Anyways, I'll take over now, but if you want I can make you a senior warrior or somethingI think so that you can still be a lead. ^.^ Only if you want though. But yeah, thanks for taking care of PW while I was gone! 05:34 Wed Mar 30 Sure, do I have to like make a vote or something though? Because I know that for PC there are always votes for SW's... or would it be unnecessary since PW is a small project? And thank you for that second note, it really made my day! :) 22:48 Wed Mar 30 Re: Of course! I don't have massive amounts of time on a good number of days since I am still in classes for the term and am working full time, but I have at least an hour or two a day I can be on. Thank you for asking me! 23:29 Thu Mar 31 Thanks For all of these tutorials, they really help and are appreciated by me and I'm sure a lot of others. Jaysnow (talk) 01:47, April 1, 2016 (UTC) April Fools Pictures So I was trying to upload a new picture for some of the characters, but every single time I would try to upload it, it would give me the message, "File extension ".png" does not match the detected MIME type of the file (image/jpeg)." Do you know why it does this/how to fix it? 03:10 Fri Apr 1 Okay I'm on 03:15 Fri Apr 1 Join.me? I'm struggling with a kit image...you mind helping me in join.me? Jaysnow (talk) 06:42, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Equality Hello, Appledash. I am Starlight, a messenger for the greater good, sent here to spread the Good Word of Equality. Would you kindly like to help me with my mission? I am very excited to be able to reach out to you, as I feel you could be a great ally of my goal. If you wish to help me, please reply to my message. I eagerly await your equally correct response, as everypony is just as helpful as you are. Starlight EQUALITY 13:47, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sure! I'd be happy to help out with the apprentice tutorials. 21:40, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Bluestare..? Hi Icy! I noticed that a user named FoxTrap1609 had Bluestar renamed "Bluestare". I first thought it was April Fool's and done on April 1st, but then I realized that it wasn't, I thought I could contact you. Thanks, 02:26, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Dates and Character For the dates, I'm a bit confused on what you're saying, but since you're signature showed that the vote was made on the 31st, I just changed the start day since it said that the vote started on April 1st. Also, I wanted to point out that Mouse Ear is shown to have a bronze grade when he should be silver. Could you fix this? Thanks! 04:38 Sun Apr 3 Re: Hey Appledash First, let me say that I'm really honored that you though about me fitting for this role, but sadly I have to turn down your offer :/ Im not good at leading and wouldn't be a good mentor for the newcomers, but i hope you find someone who fits this role. Stay awesome, Sziri:) 19:00, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Art theft Idk if there's anything you can do, but, http://darkpaw4lives.deviantart.com/gallery/ this user on DA had taken some of our blanks. Actually, I don't think it's just the blanks! The images look so similar to the actual ones on the wiki.... I think they took the art along with the blanks. Re: I wasn't trying to get more edits. =/ Also, it was decided that trainers and mentors are the same thing..... Jaysnow (talk) 21:09, April 6, 2016 (UTC) PCA Since you're done training Spookycat, can you take me on as your apprentice? Jaysnow (talk) 21:56, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Do you mind hopping back on chat? ^^ Jaysnow (talk) 04:02, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: No offense at all, so sorry if I sound snippy or anything - but did no-one stop to consider that I may want to redo or tweak my own image? 09:37, April 9, 2016 (UTC) What a minute; I'm not sure what's going on in that discussion. Are they redoing Bramble and Tiger to match Hawk, or another way? Do you simply want the colours? I'm unsure as to whether he's being tweaked or redone or whatnot. 09:40, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh! I see. Sure, I'll send it to you tomorrow (it's 1am where I am). 00:32, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Sent! 20:07, April 10, 2016 (UTC) PC Nominations Hey Icy, I had two nominations for PC that had a CBV 5 days ago and still haven't had their vote put up yet. Could you make the vote? Thanks! 23:49 Sat Apr 9 re: Sent again 14:56, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Really? O.o that's odd. I sent to the exact email you gave me. My email is bobbielee@blueyonder.co.uk - maybe you could send me an email, and I'll reply with the file? 20:44, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Question Hi Appledash, I have a question about Project Books. When making a chapter nomination page for votes, is only the Project leader allowed to make it? Alright. Thanks Appledash! :) Charart request hello! im not so sure how this works (since im one of the new pathetic users) but can you make me a charart? here is it: Pelt Color: Silver Eye Color: ice blue Any Markings: silver tabby Any Effects: small nick in right ear, and longhaired version Who This User Request is From: Pumpkintail File Name: er... I don't know... how does it work? something including "Silverlake". leave me a message on a talk page if its not enough Gender: she-cat Rank: deputy Remember: You can only have one personal image. I will upload it under yourusername.personal.png, regardless if you want it or not. That is the image policy. thank you! if you cant do it, its ok. I might try to do it myself. oh, and you are awesome and I really like you! you seem as an awesome person who really cares for this wiki! again, thank you! also when can I find yourusername.personal.png? thanks! --Pumpkintail (talk) 16:58, April 15, 2016 (UTC) omg thanks! I would like that style feathertail has (I don't even know what are that stuff you sent me, like marbled :/). anyways, thank you so much! until its done, I hope I will find that page you will upload it when its done :/ as I said, im a new user. anyways, thanks again! --Pumpkintail (talk) 15:50, April 16, 2016 (UTC) oh wait I re-read that. yeah, black stripes please. and thanks for linking it. also, I would like to change the ice blue eyes to something mixed with ice blue and sky blue. is it okay with you? if not, its ok. thanks! --Pumpkintail (talk) 06:25, April 17, 2016 (UTC) oh. my. godness. that. is. awesome!!! omg first of all i did not expect to for it to be done so soon and second, it looks awesome! i love those tabby markings. only think i would like you to fix is the fact that i want her markings be black, like feathertail or silverstream. otherwise its awesome. i cat replace the old spottedxfirestar picture with this, right? thank you so much, Silverlake looks better than i imagined her (except for the black stripes)! just the stripes, otherwise nothing. thank you so much again! --Pumpkintail (talk) 16:35, April 18, 2016 (UTC) and if its possible, make those stripes just a tiiiiny bit thinner, becase i think that so much black would ruin it. but its not necessary --Pumpkintail (talk) 16:39, April 18, 2016 (UTC) the second version is plainly awesome. nothing wrong. im one of those people who don't really care about shading and stuff. im uploading Silverlake on there right now! one more question, if I need another charart (like few months later, for example) I can ask you, right? thanks again, it looks amazing! I didn't expect it to be half as good as that! --Pumpkintail (talk) 19:22, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Mentor Chat would work, and I'd rather not do Skype anyways. I don't know what join.me is though, could you briefly explain? 23:14 Mon Apr 18 For the join.me would I literally be talking or would it be typing like in chat? I'm sorry if I'm being picky but I'm just super uptight about internet safety, and would rather not do the talking :P 23:27 Mon Apr 18 Okay then that would work great! Does 22:00 for wiki clock tomorrow work for you? (Also, sorry it took me so long to respond I had something I had to do right then) 23:47 Mon Apr 18 Could we do our lesson now? idk how long it will take, but as an FYI, I will only be able to do it until like 22:30 (wiki clock) so if that won't be long enough, we could do it another day. 21:51 Tue Apr 19 Don't worry it's fine :) It turns out I had to go somewhere anyways and had quite a bit of work to do, so I guess it sort of worked better for me. Would tomorrow 22:45 work? 01:13 Wed Apr 20 Would it work if we had our lesson now? 23:05 Wed Apr 20 So for some weird reason i can't message you anymore on the join.me but yeah thanks for the lesson! 23:46 Wed Apr 20 I don't think I'll be very busy this weekend, so could I tell you a time on Friday that would work for saturday? Also, do you have any 'apprentice tasks' or anything for me, so like should I make anything? 23:52 Wed Apr 20 Hey I was wondering if your still gonna mentor me or? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything. 16:07, April 21, 2016 (UTC) image What? See, this is what i mean. i am autistic. i don't know if something is offensive. Also, how is it offensive to other autistic people? All autistic people are completely different. Tell me what is wrong so i can change it, otherwise we're going to have a bad time. You can't threaten me with banning for not knowing what is wrong. Try reading the image, because it says clearly that i don't know when something is wrong, you need to tell me specifically and kindly. You did neither of those things. Also, i worked hard to do that. Tell me what is wrong, be specific, and be nice. Please. Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 16:00, April 22, 2016 (UTC) You don't understand. it's not an excuse, it's an explanation. i don't see how i am being rude or how it is offensive. it's also to stop people from having a go at me, because then they might understand and be specific. it's just to help. Otherwise they'll think i'm just some weird psychopathical child. Also, i can't work out at all how the image is offensive. Just specifically tell me what is wrong. Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 16:23, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Can you tell me again please? Why is it offensive? Tell me what part is and why. Also, no it is not an excuse. it is an explanation. i'm not using it as an excuse because i want people to understand and be specific and nice, and understand i don't know when i'm being rude. it's only to help. To help me, to help everyone on the wiki. i've met 2 people who understand that on this wiki. Only 2. You honestly don't want to know what's going through my head right now, but i've had people tell me i'm mental, i'm a psychopath, and today someone swore at me and called me a weirdo and worse things. it's to stop that. i guess you won't understand because you don't know me, and all autistic people are different. Just tell me. And understand. it's not an excuse, it is an explanation. i know what it was meant to be, you don't because you are not me and you didn't make the picture. i don't know if anything in this message is rude, if something is, tell me what so i can learn. Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 16:37, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Mentor Okay thanks! Just an FYI, but I'm often available from I think 6:00 PM (though sometimes I get on later) your time to like 11:00 PM your time. Also, as you probably saw, I reserved Jumpfoot's StarClan image since I knew that if I didn't do it right away it would be taken. I made it (though I'll probably end up redoing it because I don't like it at all), but I was wondering if you could give me suggestions before I put it on the approval page? Idk if I could upload an image on chat, but do you think that you could get on chat maybe some time tomorrow and give me suggestions on it if I am able to upload images to chat? 20:50 Sat Apr 23 I'm new to PCA so I'll be asking nooby questions (bear with me) Hi, I was wondering, how do PCA members level up in rank? Foxstep = I think the universe is on my side Possibility There's a possibility that this user may be a COPPA violator because on their userpage they have a userbox that says they're a pre-teen. And if you're a pre-teen, you can't be 13 so... just thought I'd let you know Okay then, I won't do it again. --Foxsteps (talk) 22:10, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sure, I can help! I can start tomorrow with Into the Wild and go from there. Um Hi Appledash, I actually don't have the book, but in Mousewhisker's Warrior Ceremony it shows him receiving his name, does it show this in the book? I'm completely unsure because I actually don't have it. Sorry if I'm bombarding you with questions. ~''[[User:AlgebraicHD|''Stormed]] ''Travelling'' [[User:CaptainDirt|''on water.]] 04:22, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Re; Mentor I'll probably be busy again tomorrow, so how about Wednesday? (also, just thought i'd let you know but I'll just post the charart I reserved today or tomorrow because I need to have it up by wednesday) 01:23 Tue Apr 26 Hi, some time ago, I saw a virtual warrior cat world using PCA Art. Link is here Also, the pics are used as profiles for everyone. Age and Timeline Notes I'm currently reading Into the Wild and am taking down notes on the seasons/moons and how old the characters are who have a confirmed age. Is there anywhere I can put this information? Mentor Are you on chat now? I left you a message... 23:16 Wed Apr 27 PC Hay real quick could you put Forum:Silver Nomination - Strikepaw in the little votes section in PC? I think it should be there since the dates say it's not closed Just wanted to point out that you archived a nomination] when it was on CBV. Could you put this back on the talk page? Thanks! 15:36 Sun May 1 Also, do you want to do the PW FA for this month, or should I write it this time? 15:37 Sun May 1 Okay, I'll write it tonight. 15:44 Sun May 1 Re: Figured that was the case. I'll try to be more active in the future! Thank you. 00:27, May 2, 2016 (UTC) PB Could you mark The Forgotten Warrior/Chapter 3 silver as per Forum:Silver_Nomination_-_The_Forgotten_Warrior/Chapter_3? Ty, Please ban me Hi Appledash, I need to leave the Wiki so I can start focusing on my life. I would like to come back one day, though. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you more with the timeline, but at least I got Into the Wild done. Thanks for reading this! :) Re: Sorry about that, I'm getting really forgetful lately. Thank God its almost summer break Would like 5 in your time work for today? 18:13 Fri May 6 No you're a great mentor! I'm going to have guests over, but I do think we could have a lesson tomorrow morning. I could chat later in the day too, as long as it doesn't take too long. 19:35 Fri May 6 So when do you think we could have our lesson? 16:59 Sat May 7 Could we have it now? 20:08 Sat May 7 Request Hi, I posted a request to join PB in its talk Charart on other pages Im on one wiki that's related to warriors (fanfic one, exactly) and... well... im doing one fanfic wiyh my friends on the wiki and... I did one of the cats charart with the blank shapes on this wiki... can I publish it on other pages (with credits of course)? --Pumpkintail (talk) 16:27, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Its fine. I'll just get their email and send it to them. Also, great guide to make chararts (i need to figure out the shading though). thanks anyway -Pumpkintail (talk) 05:36, May 12, 2016 (UTC) okay, back to the topic - we have a minor (MAJOR) problem. The Raindapples legacy wiki took the blank pixels from here and used it on charart. What about that??? --Pumpkintail (talk) 17:28, May 29, 2016 (UTC) no problem. It sucks so much when people use copyrighted stuff (they are crossing some serious lines). Will you inform me how they responded? --Pumpkintail (talk) 17:47, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Also, if I have the right to ask, what program do you use for your chararts? Also, great tutorial, will come in handy! --Pumpkintail (talk) 16:45, May 31, 2016 (UTC) thanks for both things. If I need anything I will ask. P.S. oh gosh I haven't noticed before, now your sig makes me feel bad. -Pumpkintail (talk) 05:03, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Theft Hey icy can you take care of this art theft? they have tons of our art on like, every page of their wiki. also Oh hey I found some more art theft of our blanks. Can't read the page though, seems to be russian. Lesson So I think last time we agreed on having our lesson today, what time works for you? 21:03 Sat May 14 Page I think that this page and this page should be deleted? 00:30 Wed May 18 This page should probably also be deleted. 15:35 Mon May 23 No problem! I'm going to be coming home pretty late tomorrow, but I still think we could have a lesson then if it would be okay for it to be late (so like I would guess around 8:30 eastern time). If that doens't work, I still don't think I'll be too busy other days next week either, so any other day would probably work. (Sorry I would have asked to do it this weekend but I had several things going on, and I ''really need to do school work now >.>) 01:03 Tue May 24 correcting? can I ask a question? when someone on talk page, for example, complains about charart, I can tell him to take it to PCA without being admin right? sorry of its a stupid question. --Pumpkintail (talk) 16:06, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi Icy! I am sorry to disturb you, But I would like to join Project Books. Can I please join? Thank you, Sparrowwood (talk) 17:13, May 25, 2016 (UTC)Sparrowwood thanks! By the way Sparrowwood, what stops you from creating another topic? --Pumpkintail (talk) 17:24, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Signature Hi Icy, sorry I am being like a bug that u can't get rid of.....but I have a question you probably can answer. How do you make a custom signature? I have been trying to look for a way for a while but I was not able to find a way I understand. Do you know a video or something that can help me? Thanks, ❤️ Sparrowwood ❤️ Pages for deletion Here's another: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Ivystripe/Archive_4?redirect=no 03:17 Thu May 26 Charart Mentor Hi I was wondering how to get a mentor in PCA B-day Happy Birthday, Icy!! :3 15:07 Sun May 29 Lesson When should we have our next lesson? I'm available at like pretty much any time. 00:32 Fri Jun 10 Okay, sorry when you sent the previous message I forgot to check the wiki for several hours and couldn't find you on chat after that. Today sounds good though, I'll make sure to be online at the time you said. 14:26 Sun Jun 12 Wait so will you be on later today? I haven't seen you on the chat for a few hours... 20:51 Sun Jun 12 =Chat Could you come on chat, Icy? I'd like to ask you a quick question. Jaysnow (talk) 03:11, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Community App Hi! I'm an administrator of Russian Warriors Wiki. Recently, I've thought about representation of Warriors Wiki on mobile phone. What if send a request to create an App like these? I don't know how it's going on with portability on your wiki, but to have the App would be great, anyway. Actually, I can't make this request alone, for my wiki, since there is no App in english. Please, think about it. If you like the idea, you could ask staff to create it. I've sent the same message to SnowedLightning 2 days ago. She must be busy, so I think I can write to another admin like you. PricklyStar (talk) 13:27, June 15, 2016 (UTC)